There is a transmission apparatus for transmitting a signal equipped with a function of extracting data and a clock from a received signal. This type of transmission apparatus regenerates, from the extracted clock, a transmission clock that is synchronized with the extracted clock by a dedicated electronic component for processing the clock (hereinafter, a “component dedicated to clock”) such as, for example, a digital phase locked loop (DPLL) or a jitter cleaner.
A related technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-036366.